


A View to Kill

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Casino Royal - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha!LeChiffre, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breeding Bench, But not for Jack, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dismemberment, Drugging, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, For cleansing, Gags, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Heu, I don't even know how to tag for what we do to him, It's a Bond Fic, Kidnapping, Knotting, Look we hurt a lot of Hannibal supporting cast here, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega!Aiden, Oral Knotting, Piss, Poker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Torture, collaring, for marking, gang/mob AU, go big or go home, i don't know her, mentions of mpreg, not a kink unless you want it to be, sword fights, we don't judge, we know nothing about guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Le Chiffre would do anything to ensure the safety of his mate, but what happens when that is taken out of his hands?~~~For Jean, Jack was secondary to finding Aiden. Once Aiden was safe there would be nothing in all of heaven and hell that could save Jack Crawford. The Alpha was living on borrowed time.Every part of Le Chiffre’s Alpha instincts were on edge, calling out for his Omega.
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Le Chiffre
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020, Just Fuck Me Up.





	1. Chapter 1

He watched as Aiden sauntered in from the pool, his body was still wet and his curls clung damply to his face. The sinful thing knew exactly what he was doing, and Jean Le Chiffre couldn’t be prouder. He looked away and back to his game, his finger coming up to gently rub at his temple, pushing away the sudden rush of jealousy that always flooded his senses when he knew his Omega was on display to others.

Those others at the table, Jack Crawford and his mate, Bella, and Jack’s second, Tobias were gathered around the poker table, mixing business with pleasure. Jean, however, knew there was no pleasure here but a complex dance of cat and mouse, each side believing they were the cat. 

For now all eyes, aside from Bella, were on Aiden, towel slung sinfully low on his hips as he wandered back to their bedroom. Jean did his best to push down the growl that threatened to escape - after all this was all part of the dance.

The dance tonight was over disputed territory. Jack had lost six men, Le Chiffre, four to the squirmish and neither were bull-headed enough to let this play out with the blood of their people. The territory in dispute was Baltimore, the city was stuck between both Alpha’s land and had long been passed between the two underground gangs since anyone could remember.

This meant that Baltimore was a hotbed of the worst of the worst, drugs, sex, ammunitions. You need it, you can get it in Baltimore. Which made it a lucrative area for whoever held it.

Jack folded at the next pass, looking more irritated as the hours passed. Le Chiffre noticed Bella place a hand on his thigh, the motion only seeming to increase the Alpha’s frustration rather than soothe.

“Look, Le Chiffre, we can play poker all night but I’m still not giving up Baltimore.” Jack spat.

Le Chiffre just sat back, displaying his winning hand, but saying nothing. He needed Jack on edge and nothing infuriated the Alpha more than calm silence and losing. Le Chiffre had the upper hand.

It was just at this moment, perfect timing as always, that Aiden came out to join them.

He was dressed in one of Jean’s black shirts, too big on him, of course, falling down to skim his thighs, and paired with a pair of white tube socks pulled high over the knees.

Jean’s smile only made his eyes, yet he knew Aiden saw as he preened, swaying his hips ever so slightly wider as he sauntered over to the table. Aiden didn’t meet any of the guests' eyes, only bent to place a chaste kiss to Jean’s temple then slid to his knees as Jean made room for his Omega between his legs.

Jean remained straight-faced, both hands on the table. The poker game was now clearly forgotten and the room was silent. So when Aiden unzipped Jean’s fly, the sound was amplified. Tobias coughed, and Jack’s head looked as though it was turning purple, Jean just raised an eyebrow at them both, waiting for one of them to start the negotiations.

Aiden gently pulled Jean’s cock out and slipped it, soft and warm, into his mouth then lay his head against Jean’s thigh and closed his eyes. He always looked so soft and sweet with Jean’s cock in him, Jean half wished he could look away from the men at the table and just watch him. Aiden had no cares when he got to suckle at Jean’s cock like this, and Jean loved that. He never wanted his Omega to care about anything, other than when Jean’s cock was going to be inside of him again. 

“Oh, we both know you are going to give up Baltimore, Mr. Crawford. It just depends if it’s before or after I win this hand.” Jack’s eyes narrowed at his own cards.

Jack’s Omega, Bella stood up, she was dressed in an elegant evening gown, Jack was showing off here too. She had nothing on his own Omega, but he knew that she was precious to Jack. Jean would never threaten another’s Omega, but he couldn’t help but wonder why Jack had brought her. Jean brought Aiden with him everywhere, the curls and big eyes hid the dark twisted mind that was his Omega. 

Jean wondered if Bella was the same way? As the saying went; you could never trust a pretty Omega. 

“We won’t be giving up anything. There’s no deal you could make me that would make me want to sign away more than half of _my_ city.” Jack’s voice seemed to lack the growl of conviction, and Jean could see that he was already giving up. 

Aiden gave a soft suck to his cock, his lips tight where Jean’s knot would pop if he allowed himself to get hard. He would wait until Jack’s city was in his lap to get hard and come down his Omegas throat, knotting his mouth. 

“The deal I plan on giving you is easy, I give you money. I give you guns. I give you everything you need, and more to move somewhere else. You just hand me your city on a silver platter. We both know you don’t have the guns to fight me off if I decide to take your city. And this way you won’t have to find a new job to keep a roof over that pretty Omega’s head.” Bella’s smile was sharp when he glanced her way, and it made Jean yearn for the same smile on his own. He dropped his hand to rest on the back of Aiden’s head instead, his fingers curled into the soft hair. 

Bella moved to rest her hands on Jack's shoulders, standing behind the Alpha and leaning in to whisper in his ear. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, eyebrows knitted in contemplation. A glance at Tobias told Jean everything he needed to know, Jack was clearly considering the offer. Tobias sat straight-backed and looked as if he wasn’t sure if they would need to shoot their way out or not, still, he played at nonchalance swirling his whiskey in his glass. 

“Think on it, Jack, you do not have to decide tonight but I will expect an answer in two days. You see I’m not entirely without mercy, talk with those that you need to talk with and deliver your answer to my office.” Jean smiled, a look that had brought lesser men to their knees, Jack only rubbed his temple. “Failure to do so will; well, Jack, let’s not let it go there shall we.”

Jack nodded, picking his drink up and emptying its contents in one go. 

“It seems this meeting is over then,” Jean sighed leaning back in his chair and scratching his fingers through Aiden’s curls. His moan hung heavy in the air between them. Jean moved to gather the money from the table, “And if you are quite done with losing I think I have more important things to do right now,” His eye drifted down to the Omega between his legs and he gave a small thrust of his hips to emphasize his point. “James will show you out. Remember, Jack, two days. Bella, always a pleasure.”

James appeared, immaculately dressed and discreetly armed to the teeth to show out the guests. A slight nod passed between Jean and his bodyguard, indication that he would not be needed again tonight, and he closed the large games room doors behind him on his way out.

Jean sighed, sinking deeper into his chair, his legs falling wider, “Such a good Omega, you should have seen the look those Alpha’s gave you,” A laugh rumbled in his chest as he cupped Aiden’s face in his hands. “Jealously suited them well. Now, baby, Daddy wants to feel that mouth do what it was born to do.”

Aiden’s eyes fluttered shut, his cheeks hollowed out, tongue curling he started to work his Alpha to hardness. Aiden had been slipping in and out of the void, the place where nothing but the words above and the weight on his tongue mattered. It was a calm place where Aiden could pick apart everything that wasn’t being said, the subtext of the meetings, while Jean danced his dance.

But Aiden always loved it when the meeting was coming to an end when Jean would work his fingers through his hair, thrust a little deeper into this mouth and without fail start a steady trickle of slick to permeate the room with his heady scent. No surer way to have a bunch of Alpha’s knocked off their top form and falter in their thinking.

Aiden loved his role in his Alpha’s business, but he loved when it was over the best. The pet names would spill from Jean’s mouth, he was always so soft after being the hard-headed Boss and Aiden was in his element.

He stayed on his knees, running his hands up the outside of Jean’s legs as his Alpha became stiff in his mouth. Aiden’s lips were already brushing the top of his knot when Jean growled, pulling Aiden’s head back so his cock slipped free from those perfect lips. Aiden looked up at him spit slick and totally ravishing in his ruin. Jean stood up then, running his thumbs under Aiden’s eyes to catch the tears that had begun to sprung.

“God, baby, you undo me.” A purr sprung from his Omega, his eyes trained on Jean’s like the world didn’t exist, “Open up, that’s it, baby, open up wide for Daddy,” Aiden did as he was told tongue flattened sinfully on his lower lip.

Jean took his cock, massaging the knot and slapped the head against Aiden’s mouth, smearing come along his lips before taking his Omega by the head and thrusting violently in. Aiden’s throat relaxed and his eyes never left Jean’s as he was violently face fucked, gagging and swallowing his length, forgetting how to breathe, forgetting everything but the beautiful worshipful look in his Alpha’s eyes.

Aiden could have let Jean do this until he knotted his mouth, but he had use of that mouth for other more important things tonight, bringing his hand up and releasing Jean’s grip on his head with a gentle tug. 

Jean stopped as soon as he felt his baby’s touch, shuddering with desire when his cock fell from Aiden’s mouth and hung hot and heavy on his thigh. Aiden didn’t bother to wipe the spittle running from his chin when he rose to his feet. His delicate hand grabbed Jean’s chin, opening his Alpha’s mouth and he spat into it before winking and pulling him by the hand back to their bedroom.

The deep growl that followed Aiden had slick running down his thighs soaking the tops of his socks. Aiden crawled onto the edge of the huge bed. He wiggled his ass back and forth, sliding his shirt up to expose his slick soaked ass. Jean’s growl deepened, and when Aiden looked over his shoulder he saw his Alpha going to his knees, just where he wanted him.

Jean’s large hands pulled his ass cheeks apart causing Aiden to whine, feeling the cool evening air caress him. Jean was on him in seconds, running his tongue in a sinful line from perineum to asshole and plunging in without preamble.

“Mmmm, Daddy, so good for me.” Aiden moaned, “You were awfully cocky tonight don’t you think?” A huff followed by a sharp nip at his rim was all Aiden got in answer. “I don’t think Mr. Crawford was very happy with your - Ahh right there, Daddy- with your ultimatum.” 

Jean pulled back slightly to sink two fingers into his baby, “Old Jack wasn’t going to be happy with anything tonight, Baby, but he’ll fold, he doesn’t have another choice.” Tongue joined skilled fingers once more.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, you know he’s more stubborn than you, and God, Jean your mouth is goddam illegal, fuck, Daddy, fuuuck.” Aiden’s small cock was now leaking continuously onto the bedding, each thrust of fingers and tongue moving his body further onto the bed. “You need to be careful, Jean. I’m serious, something wasn’t right tonight, he brought Bella for god sake, don’t get complacent.” 

Jean grunted, “I’m never complacent, sweetheart, I’m calculated. Now you gonna move that sweet ass up the bed so I can fuck you into the mattress or am I gonna have to move you myself?” 

Aiden’s laugh was high and bright as he slipped out of Jean’s hands and spun to fall back into a pile of pillows, “Come and get me, Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m telling you, Kratt, we have got him, Jack can’t possibly make a stand against us. We out man and outgun him in every way. … Yes I know it’s a risk but it’s one I’m willing to take. What’s it to us if he sets up shop on the west coast? We don’t need - Kratt. Fuck. Assemble the guard. NOW.” 

The smell hit Jean before his door was fully open. The car barely at a standstill before he was leaping out. The scent of fear, pain and roided up Alphas filled the air. Collapsed where he took his last stand was James. The bodyguard was littered with bullets, the last planted between his brows.

“Aiden!” Jean screamed, tearing up the stairs and sliding to a halt when he pulled the front doors open. He barely kept his feet beneath him, the floor was slick with blood, so much blood. And Jean had to hold a hand to his face to stop the roiling in his stomach at the stench.

Jean had seen death before, lots of death, even been the one to bring that death down on people. This wasn’t even the worst he’d seen, but what broke the Alpha, what made him shake with terror was the scent of his Omega.

He could see it all played out in the bodies on the ground, like a tracker Jean could see the dance play by play. There must have been at least twenty men who stormed the compound, seven bodies lay waste in the hall and Jean could tell from the scent there were more further in.

James must have been overwhelmed here, Jean took in the cluster of 4 men eviscerated at the base of the stairs- he grunted as he stepped further into the home - while James was busy a team seemed to have blasted through the inner compound doors to - Jean felt a wave of pride mix with his overwhelming terror and anger - Aiden had not gone down easy. Body parts were strewn across the games room, men in more pieces than they arrived, blood pooling around torso’s, appendages, too many appendages for the bodies. Jean let a growl of pride escape. Aiden had heard the ambush, had got to his katana’s and he’d made those Alpha’s work for what they were after.

Jean had seen his Omega trained in martial arts and swordplay from an early age, by the time they were mated Aiden was more deadly with a sword than Bond was with his years of training. The antique, perfectly balanced and razor-sharp Katanas that had been a mating gift lay where they had fallen, one, embedded in the neck of a 6ft 250lb Alpha, the other - Jean leaned down to pick it up, he could scent the moment his mate had been overcome, the acrid smell of sedatives tainted his scent, his Omega had fought until the end.

Jean walked back to the entry hall, these last men were taken out by James, although it appeared his bodyguard had been fatally wounded before dragging himself out the front doors to meet his end on the stairs. 

Jean crouched down by the bodyguard’s head, and ran his hand through his hair, “You served me well, Bond, rest now.” 

Cars screeched to a stop, sliding on the gravel as Kratt, Basil and their guard rallied in front of Le Chiffre.

To their credit they didn’t react to the terror still rolling off Jean in waves, they took in the surroundings and awaited orders.

“They’ve taken my Omega, they’ve taken Aiden.” Jean growled out his name, “Jack Crawford has played his cards. I want you to find where they have taken him, I want you to destroy any of his crew you come in contact with. Kratt, fill the street with our message. I want _every_ one of Jack’s men cowering in fear. We are coming and we will leave no man alive. This means war.” 

Jean’s eyes bled red, “And men, Jack Crawford is mine.”

~~~~

It was hard to breathe with his head covered, the thick material heavy and the scent of motor oil and sweat cloying. He’d just regained consciousness, his bearing completely lost. His arms were bound tightly behind his back, when he tried to move his legs he discovered them similarly restricted. He was cold, his bearskin felt electrified where it made contact with the concrete floor.

Aiden tried to clear his head more, clear the haze of whatever drug had taken him down, because that had been what happened _hadn’t it_? He could remember blood, not his, and adrenaline, he’d had his swords, he’d been fighting and then nothing, until now. And now, now he was naked and bound and alone

He could hear people, maybe a room over. He struggled against his bonds once more before he gave up. Whoever had him here wasn’t going to let him go easily. He tried not to let himself start to panic, knowing the Alphas would be able to smell any kind of distress from him; he did his best to hide that. The drug working its way out of his system made Aiden feel fuzzy, and when a door opened it took him a moment to realize it meant somebody else had entered the room. 

He wished his head wasn’t still covered, waves of panic over being blinded kept threatening to spill into his scent. He could smell the Alpha, a pretty low end one at that. 

If Aiden could maybe convince him to let him go… 

The bag was suddenly pulled off of Aiden’s head and he was face to face with the Alpha. It took Aiden’s eyes a few moments to get used to the bright light of the room, temporarily blinded. He was lifted onto a chair, additional ropes secured him in place. The Alpha didn’t stand close to him for very long, walking away to a nearby table before he picked up something. Aiden tried to see what he was doing, but all he could see was the Alpha’s broad back. 

“Please, please let me go.” Aiden made his voice soft, letting out a few Omega whines of distress. The man didn’t even turn around, ignoring him completely. He must work with Omegas a lot, to be able to ignore sounds of distress. Aiden frowned, _of course_. The man turned around, a needle in hand. Aiden started to struggle again, enough that the chair shifted making a loud scraping noise against the floor. 

“Your manipulative Omega noises won’t work on me. Stay still, or don’t. It’ll hurt more that way.” The Alpha took a step closer to him, and Aiden couldn’t figure a way out of this situation. 

The Alpha, _Tobias_ , Aiden remembered him from the meeting the other night. The connections started to spark and as he realized that Jack Crawford was behind all this, Tobias jabbed the needle into his neck.

Aiden was stunned for a moment, he had no clue what he had just been injected with and couldn’t help the rise of panic that started to bubble. 

“Good, panic, that’s more like it.” Tobias chuckled, scenting the air, “See Le Chiffre thinks he can parade his cocky little Omega around like a common fucking whore, demand we just hand over Baltimore and thinks he can get away with it. No no no, your Alpha has made his last deal with us, Omega. You want to debase yourself in front of strangers on your knees, well Jack thought we may as well make some money off that mouth of yours while you do it.” Tobias paced the room, gathering items as he spoke.

Aiden could feel something begin to happen inside him, his stomach began to cramp as sweat beaded on his forehead. He struggled against his ropes and found slick begin to drip between his legs.

“Now, you must be starting to wonder what it was exactly I just injected into you? Hmmm,” Tobias took large leather cuffs and fastened them around Aiden’s ankles, then his wrists, “In a few more minutes you are going to beg me to knot you, little Omega, you will beg, mark my words. I have given you artificial heat serum and from now until - well until you are so used up we will have to dispose of you, your life will be a constant heat cycle.” Tobias let out a loud laugh, “You won’t get my knot though, I’d never fuck a dirty slut like you, but there are plenty of Alpha’s out there that will pay dearly to.” 

Aiden was trying hard not to whine in earnest now. His whole body throbbed with a need; disgust battled with the distinct veil of lust and want inside him for dominance. Aiden just knew, absolutely _knew_ he would beg for no one but Jean.

“He’s coming for you, you know that right?” Aiden threatened, straining to keep his voice steady. “He’ll get you too, Jesus, Tobias, I'd run now while you still can. Jack Crawford has made a huge mistake and believe me when I say Le Chiffre will rip apart anyone that has touched me. Run now, run now or get your affairs in order because he will come and he will destroy you all.” 

“Oh trust me when I say, none of us are scared of him. He’ll die just as easily as the rest do. You'll be so gone to heat, so filled up with knots that you will barely think of him.” Tobias walked out of the room, opening the door to let the hallways fill with the scent of the Omega. The smell of heat was so rich and deep that he could almost taste it in the air, and he knew the Alphas in the hallway could taste it too. “All of your holes will be filled soon, Omega. You won’t even remember your Alpha by the end of the week, I can promise you that.” 

Tobias left the room, leaving Aiden alone for a few minutes. He could feel himself start to throb, the need to have a knot fill him, to be soothed by a load of come, but as soon as the need arose so did the disgust and his stomach roiled.

As Aiden started to lose himself to his internal battle, two Alphas entered, masked and carrying a breeding bench between them. Aiden almost vomited as the stench of Alpha crowded the small room.

They set the bench down and they both grabbed one of Aiden’s arms, slicing the ropes that bound them behind his back, any thoughts of struggling were dashed when a collar was strapped around his neck, panic did throw it’s way into Aiden’s scent then, the collar had large rubber hooks that pushed into his scent glands and lower neck right where an Alpha would use his teeth or fingers to subdue his Omega. 

As Aiden’s body betrayed him, going limp, the rest of his bounds were cut and he was lifted and strapped down onto the breeding bench.

His legs were secured wide apart, leaving plenty of space for an Alpha to stand or kneel between. The bench rose to its peak under Aiden’s hips thrusting his ass high in the air, his arms were then pulled back and strapped to the solid base, finally, his collar was anchored low keeping his chest and shoulders dipped in submission.

Aiden felt exposed and vulnerable and truly afraid. Not so much for himself, he knew he’d never beg, he’d do everything he could to make his captors regret their choices, no, now it felt more real, this was an act of war from Jack Crawford and Aiden feared for his Alpha, for their men.

Aiden was left in the room pitched into darkness, all he had was his tenuous grip on his sanity and the spark of light in his soul for Jean, the one he promised himself over and over in a mantra that he’d never let go out. Slick ran down his thighs and his cock lay heavy and red pushed up between the block and his stomach. He didn’t rock into it, the heat haze felt strange, it felt artificial and although he needed a knot, needed to be fucked and bred he also had somewhat of a dissociative disconnect from those needs.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours that Aiden was left alone in that room he’d never know, but when the door was flung open and the bright light switched on the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A man walked in, Aiden could only see his shoes and up to his knees from his angle. 

He smelt of generic Alpha hormones which lay synthetically over the top of the muted musk of a Beta, his clothes looked expensive and when he spoke, it was with a cultured accent which was filled heavily with pretentious dominance.

“Pretty little Omega, all laid out and open ready for your Alpha. Such a good boy.” The Beta said. 

So he wanted to role-play. Aiden couldn’t help the full-body shudder than ran over him, which the Beta mistook for pleasure rather than the disgust that it really was. If he had been a real Alpha he would have smelt it pouring off him in waves.

“Mmm see you are ready for me, desperate for my knot.” The Beta said as a scarf and jacket were tossed to the floor in front of Aiden. He shoved three fingers roughly into Aiden, thrusting them in and out with not an inch of tack, “Wet just for me, baby.”

Aiden growled at that, no one but Jean should ever use that name on him, of course, the beta misunderstood and slapped Aiden’s ass with a haughty laugh.

“Ready for the fucking of your life? I want you to scream for me, Omega, scream for your Alpha to breed you up good and fat with pups,” The Beta muttered his sweet nothings as he laid himself over Aiden’s back, rutting his cock between his thighs and up his crack until it caught on his rim.

As he thrust into Aiden he had to grit his teeth, the heat serum had not worked him to full heat yet and the cursory fingering was not near enough to open him up. Had it been a real Alpha mounting him now Aiden would have torn from the size. He was lucky he supposed as he screwed his eyes shut and tried to keep as silent as possible.

The beta kept up a litany of drivel more suited to a cheap porno than anything an Alpha would say to his mate, but before long Aiden’s lack of any type of noise started to turn the Beta’s words sour.

“You think you’re better than me do you little Omega, think you don’t need me is that it? You know what you would be without me? Just a fucking empty hole. An empty hole screaming to be filled. You should count yourself lucky I’ve decided to take you, I could have had anyone in here, fucking whore, anyone.” The Beta’s grip was tightening to bruise at Aiden’s thighs, his rage stumbling his rhythm. He pulled out and shuffled around to stand in front of Aiden, his trousers still pooled around his ankles.

“If you won’t use your mouth then maybe I will.” He said as he unhooked Aiden’s collar and pulled his head up. 

The beta shoved his cock into Aiden’s face smearing precome and slick over his cheeks and lips, “Open up, whore, I’m going to knot your fucking mouth.” 

Aiden did open up, letting the Beta shove his cock deep into his mouth, the taste was bitter and vile on his tongue but he relaxed his throat and allowed the man to fuck his face. It didn’t take long for the Beta to lose control and Aiden knew the moment he was about to come. 

Aiden looked up then for the first time looking right into the Beta’s eyes as he bit down with all his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us know what you think below!!
> 
> You can find us at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with non-con. Please read safely.

Kratt sat to the right of Le Chiffre in the back of a dark car. They had found one of Jacks’ major safehouses, gunshots rang around them, with loud shouts and screams. Jean knew the police wouldn’t show up though, nobody would save these people from his rage. Jean gripped a gun in his hand while he tried to stay relaxed.

Stepping outside of the car, he walked up to the door. The warehouse door was opened for him from inside, he was presented with a line up of Jacks’ people sitting on their knee’s execution-style. 

“Le Chiffre, we have Zeller.” the radio crackled from his pocket. Jean smirked, Zeller would have all the information he would need. How kind of Jack to leave him within his reach. These other pawns were pointless. 

“Good job, boys, let’s finish this and get out of here. I want Zeller alive.” Le Chiffre pointed his gun at the men lining the walls. The smell of fear was caked into the room. He took no pleasure in their deaths, their bodies hitting the floor one by one. Their blood was spilled, the stench of gun smoke and death heavy in the room. Their deaths would spell out loudly to Jack what Jean had waiting for him when he was found. 

He walked around the blood and up to Kratt who had silently been watching him at the door. 

“Sir, the car is waiting.” Kratt’s didn’t flinch once at the gunshots, and his eyes didn’t linger on the blood on the floor. Jean put his gun away and followed after him. The van with Zeller was already heading to his base. 

The car took off, Jean holding the gun in his hand tightly. He was going to get his mate back. He was going to get his sweet Omega back, and he would kill every single person who had dared to lay a hand on him. 

He would start by tearing Zeller apart. 

~~~~

“Where is he?” Jean’s voice was low, as he trailed a knife down the man’s face. Zeller barely trembled, he was stronger than Jean had given him credit for. “You know I’ll find him eventually, it’d be easier on you if you just told me where it was.”

Jean pressed the knife into Zeller’s neck, right into his scent gland, letting it cut into him enough that blood boiled up. “Come on Zeller. You aren’t that loyal to Mr. Crawford. We both know that you would rather live through this.” 

Zeller bared his teeth at Jean. His eyes were both blackened, one almost swollen shut, and his nose broken. Blood was dried underneath it, all the way down to his chin. He was an ugly little alpha. 

“I have no idea where your little slut is.” Zeller spat out some blood. Jean could smell the nerves on him. Jean backhanded him so hard that he could hear Zellers jaw clack together. “My loyalty to Jack doesn’t matter when I don’t know where the fuck he is!” 

“Watch your mouth. You’ll tell me eventually. Bring me my case!” Jean’s voice was loud at the last bit, and he watched, pleased, as Zeller’s eyes widened with fear. 

Jean’s case was laid on a table and the Alpha strolled over to it, lifting his prized instrument in two hands. Without turning back to Zeller, Jean let the heavy monkey fist knot of his slungshot fall to the floor before casually swinging the rope in circles by his side. 

“I take no pleasure in this, Zeller, but you _will_ tell me where my omega is. I promise you.” Jean swung his slungshot faster as he stalked towards Zeller. 

The Alpha struggled in his chair, Jean could see the moment the hole in the base of the chair and the swinging monkey fist connected in Zeller’s mind. He started to scream then, pleading with Jean, swearing he would tell. But Jean didn’t get his girl out and not let her play.

The monkey fist connected with Zeller’s balls with a loud thud, followed by a long high pitched wail.

“Fuck! I’ll fucking talk.” Zeller’s voice cracked. He squinted up at Jean, trying to see him through his swollen eyes. “Jack has him in a sex house. Some Omega whore house outside of town.” He closed his eyes, clenching. 

Jean could feel the rage bubble up inside of him, and he saw red before taking the knife he’d been using earlier to shove into Zeller’s thigh. Zeller’s screams were loud and wretched, but Jean didn’t pay attention to him as he marched out of the room. 

“Kill him.” Jean growled over his shoulder as the door slammed shut.

~~~

Aiden was so tired and so empty. He found himself panting and wishing he could take his fingers and shove them inside of himself. He wished Jean was there with him. He missed him more than anything, and he could imagine how nice his knot would feel inside of him right now. Fantasizing had become a balm to soothe away all his troubles, getting lost in his own head, his only escape.

They had him on a breeding bench, his eyes were covered, bound by filthy rags, his mouth filled with a ball gag. His face ached where bruises were starting to bloom, he’d taken a beating by the guards after his last client. Aiden was sure something was broken, the blow had knocked him out for some time. 

Biting that beta’s dick off was more than worth it though. If only he’d been able to watch the man bleed out instead of being knocked out and waking up, still covered in that beta’s blood and now muzzled. His jaw ached already and he could feel his heartbeat in his cheek. Just one more sensation to pay attention to, one more sensation to help ignore his need.

He needed to be filled, desperately and with his vision taken away Aiden couldn’t help but drift into his own head again. The touch of his Alpha enveloped him, took all the pain away. This might be the heat that he catches, how proud Jean would be, watching his belly fill with pups. Aiden drifted so far that he could almost scent his Alpha as he curled in on himself as much as his restraints allowed and quietly sobbed.

Aiden was left alone for so long he had started to whine to himself, a high pitched sound only Alpha’s could pick up, a sound used to calm and control an Alpha, to encourage safety and protection. But as the door flung open and Aiden was pulled forcibly back to the present his throat shut off and he grimaced behind his ball gag.

Two Alpha’s entered, the scent was wretched and overwhelming to Aiden and he tried not to gag. There was the lingering scent of rut to them too, and if the growling was anything to go by they had both been brought here to ride out the end of their ruts. 

This was dangerous territory, Aiden couldn't help but shake. Alpha’s were brutal during rut, however, put more than one rutting Alpha together and blood would be spilled.

They both circled him, surrounding him in their scent. Even without sight, he knew where they were, his senses heightened by fear and danger. The Alpha behind him stroked down his legs, they were drenched in slick. He growled low and deep, a sound that was repeated by the other Alpha. 

“Such a dirty fucking slut.” The Alpha growled, he was gripping his thighs now, hard enough to bruise. 

Aiden could hear somebody unzipping his pants and he started yanking at the bench. He was not strong enough - had probably never been, but the urge to fight, to get away, to move the bench was too much - he ended up just hurting his wrists. The Alpha behind him pushed a finger into him, making a low moan at the copious slick he found there. 

Aiden tried to focus on anything else but the intrusion he felt. His body honing in on the soft hands of the other Alpha. Jean was always soft, except for those beautiful moments where he wasn’t. 

“You take it so good. Slutty little Omega, ready to be filled up with anybody around, aren’t you? Don’t even care whose attached to the knot as long as they fuck you.” Aiden wished he could tear his throat out, rip it out as he knotted inside of him and feel the blood leave him as his knot went down. 

The Alpha shoved more fingers in him, rubbing at his prostate aggressively. Aiden felt himself start to ache like his body was trying to come, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t want to give this man the pleasure of _his_ pleasure. His body didn’t listen to him though and his orgasm overcame him so violently his body shook with the sick pleasure of it. 

“Hurry the fuck up back there. I didn’t pay to sit here and watch you finger this Omega.” The Alpha who hadn’t yet spoken said angrily. He grabbed Aiden by the hair and pulled, making him bite into his ball gag. He could feel the lines of drool spill down his chin continuous and unable to swallow back. 

His orgasm still burned through his veins.

The fingers were removed from him, and he felt the immediate push of a cock against his hole. Aiden jerked again, trying to pull away from him. He was so wet from his orgasm, dripping from his heat, that the Alpha slid into him with no resistance aside from his fruitless squirming. 

The fact that one Alpha had entered him made the other grab at him like he was nothing but a pound of flesh. His once soft hands turned rough, until he pulled away. Apparently this one prefered to growl menacingly from a distance while he waited his turn.

The Alpha thrust into Aiden hard enough to shake the bench. He fucked Aiden like he couldn’t care less how it felt for him, he was just a wet hole to be fucked. Aiden could feel himself crying, his body wanted to give in to the need, he desperately wanted to give himself over to it all, fall deep into the haze and let whoever took him soothe what only a knot could soothe.

The Alpha fucked into him hard and rough, no concern for rhythm only chasing out his need to knot and breed. The rut flared in his veins and his scent smothered Aiden, trying to urge the Omega to present and submit, to allow a mating. In Aiden, all it did was turn his stomach and make him cry.

Aiden could still hear growling from further behind him, the Alpha, Aiden now called Growly was clearly not happy having to wait his turn. Fuck boi was still taking his time thrusting and gyrating his hips like it was some kind of power move that made Aiden feel like he was being ripped in two, not pleasured as he suspected the Alpha intended.

Fuck boi was slowing now and Aiden could feel his knot start to push at his rim. Everything inside of him was calling out for the knot, he scrunched his eyes tight shut and bit into the ball gag desperate to quell any pleas or moans of pleasure that he knew would push through. 

When his knot caught, Aiden shuddered, the feel of fullness was all wrong. It didn’t come close to satisfying his needs, in fact, it made Aiden’s head swim with the wrongness of it all. His body fought against the knot that was absolutely not supposed to be there and he couldn’t stop the shuddering that took over his whole body.

Aiden was battling so hard to keep from shaking himself raw that he didn’t notice the feel of Growly get close, didn’t notice the heat coming off him in waves until it was too late. 

Aiden screamed loud and long, the pain flooding every part of him. He couldn’t stop to gasp for breath as his gut curdled and every neuron fired off intense signals to run, run fast and run far. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Growly laughed, Aiden heard the sound of blood spray and the scent of iron took over the room. A quiet gurgle came from somewhere as the spray turned to a trickle and then the room was left silent.

Aiden couldn’t help but whimper, the pain running through him was worse than anything he’d experienced before. 

“Smell that?” Growly asked, “Smells like fear and pain. Perfection, just how I like my Omega’s.” Growly leaned in and lapped at Aiden’s hole. The action made him vomit, finally losing control of his stomach. He sputtered and coughed as he tried to pass the vial fluid through the gag. 

Growly was admiring his handy work, licking up blood and slick from where Aiden’s hole had been torn apart. Pulling a full-blown knot out of an Omega was the worst pain that an Omega could go through short of childbirth, but even then the body helped by flooding the Omega with hormones. 

Growly sucked on his rim, making Aiden jerk with pain. He was forced to swallow his vomit, breathing heavily through his nose. When Growly pushed a few fingers into him, Aiden shook with pain. 

Finally, he unzipped his pants and started pushing his dick inside of Aiden, Aiden couldn’t help but sob. The pain was so overwhelming that he shook to his core. Even without any pleasure, Aiden’s body still betrayed him, flooding his hole with slick, begging for a knot.

“Filthy fucking whore, you think crying will make me soft on you? Ha! It only makes me harder,” he punctuated the last word with such a hard thrust that shook Aiden. His body trembled with the pain, every thrust of Growly’s hips made him consider if death would be easier than the overwhelming pain he was feeling. 

The thrusts came quickly, the pain Aiden was showing seemed to spur him on more. Every sob, the thrust would get harsher and harsher. When he leaned in to bite into Aiden’s shoulder he barely felt it, his body so overwhelmed with pain. 

Growly ripped into the meat of Aiden’s shoulder. If he didn’t have that submission collar around his neck this Alpha would have bitten over Jean’s mark. 

Aiden’s sobs became more pronounced as growly started hardening, his knot pushed at his ruined rim. His knot would tear Aiden apart. He could already feel the blood leaking down his leg, mixed with his slick. 

Growley’s knot finally caught on his rim and was harshly shoved inside. The pain was so overwhelming Aiden started to feel himself pass out. Growly continued to push the knot deeper into him, making his body twitch with a sick feeling of pleasure and pain. 

As he passes out, the only thought he had was the hope that Jean would come and save him from this torture. 


	4. Chapter 4

Le Chiffre’s men took two days to find the whore house, all the while leaving behind them a trail of corpses. Jack’s numbers were falling fast but the Alpha was still evading their capture. 

For Jean, Jack was secondary to finding Aiden. Once Aiden was safe there would be nothing in all of heaven and hell that could save Jack Crawford. The Alpha was living on borrowed time. 

Every part of Le Chiffre’s Alpha instincts were on edge, calling out for his Omega. He couldn't pick up on Aiden’s scent as he walked up to the whorehouse although he’d been assured by the last lackey who’d spilled under torture that this was the place. 

Jean had ordered his men to ensure no one went in or left the location, but to stand back. He had some serious anger he needed to work out, and no one should get to his Omega before him. 

Exiting the car, he checked his kit again. His two Desert Eagle Mark XIX were loaded, round in the chamber and snug in his shoulder holster. On his hip was his Ruger and several clips of ammo. He reached back to feel the weight of his machete strapped to his back. He was ready.

Signaling to his men, Jean shot out the hinges on the front door and kicked his way inside. A bullet to the forehead met the doorman before he even had a chance to signal the invasion. The building led into a long hallway with doors off to the left and right. The scent of heat and sex was strong on the air, Jean struggled to keep his head, his instincts pushed him to see red in this hell hole.

Men with guns drawn came barreling around the far end of the corridor. Jean took a knee allowing his men to take a stance above him and they all fired, taking down the men swift and clean.

The noise had alerted the patrons, and some stuck their heads out the doors. 

“Kill them all,” Jean commanded, “Get the Omega’s out, leave the rest to me.” 

Jean had no place for slavery in the sex trade, and what was going on here was not with consent. Jean’s sex workers were among the highest-paid and the best cared for in the business and he did not condone anything going on here.

Jean stalked over the dead bodies and turned down the new hall. He caught a whiff of Aiden then, his smooth dark chocolate notes, mixed with charcoal and home, always home. However, the taint was so thick in the air that it almost brought him to his knees. Aiden’s scent was covered in layers of pain, fear, and sour chemical heat.

Jean’s teeth bared unbidden, a growl in his throat as Tobias emerged before him. 

“You,” Jean growled.

“You’re too late, your whore of an Omega is ruined, I made sure of that.” Tobias taunted.

“Now that’s where you are sorely mistaken, Tobias. If there is still breath in my Omega’s lungs then he will never be ruined.” Jean said, he slowly removed the machete from his back, tossing the blade from hand to hand.

“You think bringing a blade to a gunfight is wise, Le Chiffre? You’ve always been stupid when it comes to your Omega,” Tobias countered, drawing his gun.

Jean didn’t give Tobias enough time to bring his gun halfway up before he threw the blade at the Alpha. 

The blade hit Tobias square in the throat, the Alpha’s eyes going wide as he dropped his weapon, hands reflexively grasping at his neck. His mouth opened and closed as if he was trying to talk, he sank to his knees as Jean walked over to him.

He thought about removing the blade and finishing him off, but he didn’t find he had any compassion left inside, he kicked Tobias’ body to the side when he walked past and gripped the handle to the door. 

The scent of Aiden was thick here, so thick that Jean was able to rip the door from its hinges with his bare hands, Alpha instincts to protect and save his Omega overrode any natural strength.

Aiden’s head shot up at the sound and then he let out a high whine. Jean’s eyes were wholly red now, his teeth bared and he was growling loud and feral. 

“Omega,” Jean growled out between gritted teeth. Aiden could only whine, his mouth still stuffed with a gag.

The other Alpha in the room stopped his thrusting, pulling his cock out of Aiden and baring his teeth in response to Jean.

“Get out, this whore is mine,” The Alpha snarled. 

The Alpha barely got the chance to snarl again before Jean was on him. Jean’s teeth went through his throat so easily, the taste of flesh and blood filled his mouth. Jean spat the flesh from his mouth, skin, and sinew falling to the ground with a splat. He left the Alpha to fall to the ground, stepping over his body and not paying it any more attention. 

He was on Aiden faster than he could believe, loosening the gag in his mouth and slipping the blindfold off. He let it fall to the floor as his hands stroked over Aiden’s face for a moment. He made soft shushing noises, trying to soothe his Omega before he removed the rest of his restraints. 

Aiden sobbed as Jean released him, his body not having the strength to hold himself up. Jean gathered him in his arms and held him tight. All of the anger left Jean, his eyes still glowed a heavy red. He could smell other Alphas on his Omega but he couldn’t get over having him in his arms still. He heard one of his men walk into the room, and when Jean let out a low growl the man retreated quickly. 

Jean stood up, leaving his Omega curled up on the ground. He couldn’t handle the stench of the other Alphas on him in that moment. There was no way they were going to leave here with Aiden smelling like this, Jean would just become more violent. 

Unzipping his pants, Jean pulled out his dick, pointing it at Aiden. Aiden watched him, eyes bright and rimmed with gold, shone brightly through the haze of purple and black, bruises on his cheeks. He looked so tired, and when Jean started pissing on him Aiden closed his eyes like he was relaxing into it. 

Jean’s piss covered his neck, marking him heavily in his scent. He walked slowly around him covering every part of his body in his piss. Cover up the scents of the other Alphas, block them out. When he was finished, he tucked himself back into his pants. Aiden whined as he picked him up, and Jean cradles him in his arms. 

“Shh, Omega. It’s okay I’ve got you.” Jean whispered softly in Aiden’s ear, Aiden tugged at Jean’s shirt, his fingers curled tightly into his shirt. 

“I never begged, I promise, Alpha, I never begged for them.” Aiden whimpered into Jean’s neck. He wanted to envelope himself in his Alpha’s scent, to wipe everything away, wipe it all clean.

Jean let out a rumble that soothed the Omega, “I know, baby. My fierce beautiful Omega, I’m so proud of you.” 

Jean pushed the door aside, two of his men stood guard and he resisted baring his teeth at them as he walked past. 

“Jean. Stop,” Aiden said, lifting his neck and looking down. Tobias’ body was sprawled on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Aiden leaned down and pulled the machete from his throat, “I fucking warned you.” He spat at the body, while he brought the blade up to his chest. “I always liked this blade, be a shame to waste it on such trash,” Aiden murmured, face nestled back into Jean’s neck. 

The Alpha laughed quietly, his Omega wasn’t ruined, so strong, so fucking brave nothing would break him.

~~~~~~

“I want guards on duty 24/7 and no one comes in. I won’t be interrupted.” Jean blasted orders as he carried Aiden into their home. 

The house had been cleared and cleaned since Aiden had been kidnapped, not a trace or scent of death lingered in the palatial home. 

Jean turned to talk to his second, “Kratts, the only thing I want to hear is when you have Jack Crawford.” Then he walked through the large double doors that lead to their living quarters, locking them behind him.

Jean carried Aiden to the bathroom, he’d fallen asleep on the drive home, his scent was evening out as the heat serum, finally unboosted, started to leave his system. 

His Omega was in a bad way, covered in blood and bodily fluids, Jean had to get him clean and remark him as his. The bruises to his face would fade over time, the open wounds would heal, but Aiden wouldn’t feel safe and whole again until he was covered inside and out in Jean’s scent.

Aiden’s belly was bloated with come, other Alpha’s come. Jean held onto him, stroking his hair and down his face as he turned the bath on. He rubbed his hand over Aiden’s stomach, feeling the bulge. He needed that out of him, he needed his Omega to be his again. Running the bath, he gently sat Aiden into the soothing warm water. 

Aiden woke up enough to look up at Jean, the haze of heat was leaving him and the amber glow from his eyes had receded.

“You doing ok there, baby?” Jean asked. 

Aiden yawned, mouth wide and shivered into Jean’s touch. He looked at his Alpha, eyes hooded, and stroked his belly and whimpered.

“S’okay, baby, gonna fix you up, clean you up, wipe all that away, Omega. You just need to be brave a little longer. Can you do that for me?” Aiden nodded and relaxed back into his Alpha’s touch as Jean scrubbed his skin clean. 

He disinfected Aiden’s wounds covering them in gauze, he did his best not to growl at the damage that had been done to his Omega, it was his turn to be brave for Aiden. When he got Aiden to rest on hands and knees so he could clean up his hole, Jean almost whined. Aiden had been ripped open there many times, his entrance swollen and red raw. 

He cleaned him up as gently as possible, laying a soothing hand to Aiden’s mating mark as he slathered cream over the area. Jean let the water out and helped his boy to his knees to dry him off with a soft fluffy towel. 

Aiden had started whining when Jean had cleaned his hole and hadn’t stopped. He looked caught in a daze, trying to get close to Jean, leaning his weight into the Alpha wherever he moved.

“Just stay there, Omega, for just a moment. I’ll be right back.” Jean promised. He clasped Aiden’s face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead, “Just a moment, I promise.” 

Jean gathered what he needed from the cupboards as quickly as possible, Aiden’s whining pitched so high he thought he’d cry.

“Here I am, see, no time at all.” He said as he gathered Aiden into his arms so the Omega could bury his face in his neck. “Gonna make it all better now.” He whispered into Aiden’s clean wet curls.

Jean lay Aiden down in the tub, Aiden arms tightened their hold around his neck and he had to kiss him before he could pull back. Aiden let out a loud whine and reached for him. 

“I’m going to make this all better for you, Omega. Fix you all up I promise, Aiden.” He whispered his name softly and pet through his soft wet hair. He filled up the bag and set it on the outside of the tub. “Can you lay on your side for me, baby?” Aiden nodded softly, his hand coming up to hold onto Jean’s wrist. 

He easily spread his legs for Jean and let out a low moan when Jean touched him. Jean pet at his opening softly, careful not to hurt him. He grabbed the lube, spreading it over his fingers. He warmed it up before he rubbed at Aiden’s opening. He wants to take this slowly, as much as he wants Aiden to be emptied, he knows that his Omega is tender. 

Slowly Jean pressed his fingers into his hole, holding Aiden’s hand tightly in his other hand. Aiden started letting at his whine again, trying to press back into Jean, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. 

“It’s okay, I’m right here. Be gentle.” Jean made a soothing purr at his Omega, pulling his finger out slowly. Grabbing the tube, he slathered lube over the end. “This will make you feel better, baby.” 

Aiden tensed up at the feel of cold plastic, something that is not Jean pressing up against him making him panic. 

Jean purrs grew louder, pulling the tube back so he could rub against Aiden’s hole with a finger again. Aiden relaxed after a few moments and let Jean press the tube back into him.

“You’ll open up for me like a sweet boy won’t you? Let me clean you out, baby.” Aiden nodded, though there were tears in his eyes. Jean knew that his hormones were making him feel ashamed at this moment, being full of another Alpha’s cum. 

Jean slowly pressed the tube into him until it was fully seated. Waiting a few moments until he could tell that the liquid was entering him. 

Jean moved his hand away, and rubbed up and down Aiden’s sides instead, petting over his slowly extending stomach. He knew this would hurt a bit, with how full Aiden already was. He leaned down to kiss him, almost surprised with how viciously Aiden returned the kiss. 

They kiss for a few minutes as the bag slowly empties to fill him up. Aiden’s whines start turning uncomfortable, and Jean moved to remove the tube. He pulled it out slowly, letting Aiden hold onto his arm. 

“Jean….” Aiden’s voice was soft, and Jean nodded slowly and picked him up. He easily carried Aiden to the toilet and set him down, while Aiden fully leaned his body into Jean as he tried to relax. “It hurts.” 

“I know baby.” Jean sat on his knees in front of Aiden and rubbed at his stomach. Kissing his cheek, kissing away the tears that were streaming down his face. “Just let it go.” His voice was soft and he let out another purr as Aiden nodded and closed his eyes. It takes a few minutes for Aiden to empty himself out and by the time he’s done he’s leant fully against Jean. 

Aiden is so tired that he barely moves as Jean picks him up and walks him back to the bedroom. Laying Aiden down, Jean quickly strips off his own clothes and lays down next to him. Holding Aiden to him, he pets through his hair and smells him. He smells clean, and almost like himself. 

Aiden started sobbing then, and with a strength that Jean’s not sure where it came from, he pulled Jean from his side on top of him. Jean pressed down, covering his whole body with his own and whispered soft words to him. 

“It’s alright, baby, I’m here, I’ve got you.” Jean purred into Aiden’s neck as he licked his mating bite.

“Need you,” Aiden sobs, trying to bury himself beneath the Alpha’s body, trying to make himself small. “Feel empty, empty of you, Alpha,” Jean’s heart almost breaks as his Omega falls apart beneath him. “I don’t smell right.” Aiden adds and tries to twist under Jean, tries to coax his Alpha, make him hard.

Jean grabbed Aiden’s arms pulling them above his head and clasped them in one hand. He settled his body atop Aiden to stop him moving and purrs so his Omega can feel the vibration all over. 

“I’ve got you, got what you need, baby. Will you settle for me just settle for me sweet omega.” 

Aiden went lax in Jean’s hold, baring his neck in submission. Jean slowly rose above him, pulling Aiden’s body up to rest in a pile of pillows. Once Jean was sure Aiden was comfortable he crawled over the Omega. Jean’s thick thighs caged Aiden’s arms together where he sat over his chest.

“Gonna open up for me, baby?” He cooed as he took his cock and slipped it between Aiden’s lips. His beautiful Omega obeyed taking him in those sinful lips, spreading wide around him.

“I’m going to make it all better, baby, I promise. Going to make my sweet omega feel better.”

Aiden was fully relaxed and pliant, his eyes drifted shut as Jean fucked into his mouth. Aiden took everything he had to offer, even beginning to purr as Jean hit the back of his throat with every thrust. 

All the adrenaline and fear that had built up in Jean had him on the edge in no time, he knew his Omega was tired and he knew he needed him, so he didn’t hold back as his knot started to grow. Jean pushed his thumbs into Aiden’s mouth easing his jaw further open, massaging behind his back teeth until his omega jaw clicked and he was able to push in.

His knot filled Aiden’s mouth, his cock head slid down his throat and as Aiden swallowed Jean came. Aiden’s purrs grew louder, the vibration pulled another load from Jean, he curled over Aiden, caging him in his scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our final chapter and our first complete fic as a writing duo!  
> Thanks to those brave souls that entered even with these tags.  
> Please let us know what you thought!   
> Love Granty and Fishie x

The screams were pathetic, and the scent of fear amusing. Aiden had been listening to it from behind closed doors all morning. He couldn’t help but laugh, if he’d made such a scene he would have been ashamed of himself. 

The fact it was Jack fucking Crawford sobbing to be released, begging, pleading his entire empire to just be let free. How the mighty fall.

Jean closed the door behind him and looked at Aiden with a raised eyebrow. He leaned against the door frame, his shirt sleeves rolled to the elbow, “He’s ready for you, baby.” He held out his arms, to beckon Aiden over.

He went straight to Jean and wrapped himself up inside the circle of his grip. He took several deep breaths from Jean’s neck then straightened up. “Ready when you are.” He said with a wink and a kiss to Jean’s nose. He turned the door handle and walked in.

Jack was spread out, completely naked, strapped to a breeding bench. In fact, it was the exact bench that Aiden had been strapped to. Jean was a sentimental bastard. Jack was gagged, his jaw stretched uncomfortably wide, Jean had also left him without a blindfold.

Aiden wanted Jack to see who was doing this to him. He wanted to see the look in his eye as he took what Jack had tried to take from him. Jean had set up a mirror in front of Jack’s face exactly for this reason. 

Aiden wanted Jack to suffer like he had suffered. 

“You know my mate of course. You _should_ remember him. Aiden will be in charge tonight.” Jean beamed at his Omega as he guided him further into the room with a hand to his back. 

Jack mumbled behind his gag and Jean tutted softly. “No need to talk, trust me. We’ve both gotten what we needed, from you.”

Jean pressed a kiss to Aiden’s cheek. 

“We have a surprise for you.” He told Jack as he walked over and brought out a black box. It was a large rectangle, with a ribbon on top. 

“Aiden.” Jean gestured to his Omega. “I hope this meets your expectations.” Aiden walked over to him and quickly undid the ribbon to pull the lid off. “You are fully in control here.” Jean reminded him, Aiden nodded as he pulled out the fake knot strap-on. 

The knot was spectacular. A huge facsimile of Jean’s own cock and knot, taken from one of Aiden’s heat toys. One of Jean’s better ideas from their courting time. This one has been upgraded though. Along the shaft, Aiden had requested a series of vicious teeth embedded, so as to enter smoothly and rip everything it can touch when removed. The knot appeared normal, smooth surface a mask to the six inch nails that would shoot out when the knot inflation button was engaged.

Aiden smiled, it was beautiful.

“Will you put it on me?” Aiden’s voice was soft, and he smiled when Jean leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Of course.” Jean began undoing Aidens pants, pulling them down enough to see him. Aiden relaxed in his hands because of course he would. He trusted Jean with his life.

It took a few minutes to fit the strapon to him. It wasn’t made for somebody completely flaccid, but there was no way that Aiden was going to take any pleasure in this. His soft cock rested comfortably inside the sheif, the straps pulled tight anchored it perfectly to his hips.

Jean silently walked Aiden to stand behind Jack and stared into Jack's terrified eyes in the mirror. 

“I want you to know exactly what you put me through, Jack.” Aiden said never breaking eye contact. He pushed the head of his strapon at Jack’s entrance then slid it between Jack’s thighs instead. When his hips were flush with Jack he stopped. 

“This is going to hurt, you will die here, Jack. I will not give you any reprieve, you will die in agony. But I will give you one thing, you did not do me the honor of. I cannot find it in me to stoop to your level, Jack. So know this, Bella will be well cared for, she will be spared and unharmed in all of this mess.” 

Aiden pulled back, the tearing skin was almost audible beneathJack’s screams. Aiden had shredded Jack’s thighs, and should he have looked he was sure the Alpha’s balls would be destroyed. Jack cut off his scream with choking sobs, unable to make words he struggled behind his gag.

Aiden lined up with Jack’s hole this time, blood already dripping from the vicious teeth on his strapon. He thrust his hips as harshly as he could, he pushed in hard against the resistance until he was flush with Jack’s ass. 

“Shhh,” Aiden soothed, his hand reached out and smoothed down Jack’s shaking sides. “That’s the easy bit, silly.” He laughed then as he tried to imagine himself as the horrible alpha who got off on his pain. He pulled out just as fast, tearing the Alpha’s insides irreparably, then in again and Aiden found himself flushing with the sick pleasure he got as Jack started to bleed, the blood gushing out around the strapon.

The pleasure of that revenge sat at the bottom of his stomach as he thrust into Jack. He didn’t need to think about it right then, all he needed to do was fuck all his pain into Jack and lean back against Jean, his steady hand on his hips, a soft reminder that he wasn’t alone in this. 

Aiden fucked into Jack until he was screaming and his eyes burned with tears and rage. Jean’s arms made their way around his middle and his Alpha was moving in time with him. He didn’t know when he started screaming but now that he stopped it felt as if the room was ringing with the silence.

Jack bled out some time during the fucking, both Aiden and Jean were covered in blood and shit and viscera; Aiden finally noticed the stench in the air and it made him gag and falter.

“Okay, baby, it’s okay.” Jean whispered into Aiden’s neck as he pulled him away from Jack’s body. Aiden felt lost when Jean moved away, he swayed where he stood trying to catch himself before he fell. Soft gentle hands undid the straps and released the strapon. Jean tossed it to the floor and gathered Aiden up in his arms.

“You did so well, Omega, so proud of you.” Jean praised him. He pressed his face into Aiden’s neck, he needed to check his mate was well, that what had just happened didn’t hurt him or damage him permanently.

Jean pulled away, the fresh clean scent of his Omega - dark chocolate and charcoal - in his nose, all the hurt and fear was gone. Aiden scented strong and fierce again, and when Jean went in for more of that intoxicating scent he caught the slightest hint of heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! We are so excited to share this fic with you. This fic is going to be updated every day of JFMUP so stay tuned! 
> 
> You can find us on twitter [ FG Fics twitter](https://twitter.com/FGfics)


End file.
